Digital information, such as computer programs, stored on optical discs, such as DVDs and CDs, may be relatively easy to produce and distribute. As such, at least some of the content stored on the optical discs may be encrypted or otherwise protected to prevent illicit distribution of the content. To access the protected content, a security tag may be embedded in the optical disc, wherein the security tag comprises information useable to access the information on the disc.